


Alieaweek Day 5 - Past (Hiromido)

by astrojanus



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, alieaweek, also they’re married. as a bonus, hiroto is there to comfort him so it’s okay, i guess? yeah? probably, it’s my first fic i don’t know what i’m doing, mido is sad bc he’s thinking about his aliea days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrojanus/pseuds/astrojanus
Summary: “Hiroto... Can we talk for a bit before going to sleep? I know you’re tired and it’s... probably not the best moment... But i’ve been thinking about it for a while...”The tone his husband used didn’t exactly help ease the anxious feeling that those words sparked on Hiroto. He turned around to face him and did his best to act like he wasn’t imagining the worst follow-ups to that question. “Yes? What is it? You know you can trust me with anything. Even if it’s anything about our relationship or anything I did, I will be understanding, I pro—”“What? No! Hiroto! Don’t be ridiculous! I’m not going to ask for a divorce!”“Huh? Really?” He let out a relieved sigh — if Ryuuji had actually broken up with him right there he honestly didn’t know how he would have reacted. “Then what is it?”“I... I know this might seem out of nowhere, but... is it okay?” Ryuuji whispered softly, almost as if he was afraid his partner would actually hear what he wanted to say, “to live like this, acting as if we hadn’t done anything wrong, I mean. We hurt people. We... could have accidentally killed someone back then. Do we really deserve to be where we are now, Hiroto?”
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Alieaweek Day 5 - Past (Hiromido)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so you’ll notice that i still have a lot to learn, but it’s been fun to work on! i’ll just improve with practice  
> I think about the impact the aliea events had on the kids a lot... all of it has to have been traumatizing for them... all i want is for the aliea kids to be able to rest and be happy

“Hiroto... Can we talk for a bit before going to sleep? I know you’re tired and it’s... probably not the best moment... But i’ve been thinking about it for a while...”

The tone his husband used didn’t exactly help ease the anxious feeling that those words sparked on Hiroto. He turned around to face him and did his best to act like he wasn’t imagining the worst follow-ups to that question. “Yes? What is it? You know you can trust me with anything. Even if it’s anything about our relationship or anything I did, I will be understanding, I pro—”

“What? No! Hiroto! Don’t be ridiculous! I’m not going to ask for a divorce!”

“Huh? Really?” He let out a relieved sigh — if Ryuuji had actually broken up with him right there he honestly didn’t know how he would have reacted, “then what is it?”

“I... I know this might seem out of nowhere, but... is it okay?” Ryuuji whispered softly, almost as if he was afraid his partner would actually hear what he wanted to say, “to live like this, acting as if we hadn’t done anything wrong, I mean. We hurt people. We... could have accidentally killed someone back then. Do we really deserve to be where we are now, Hiroto?”

“Oh... That’s what worried you... Come here.” He shifted closer to Ryuuji, wrapping an arm around his partner and letting him get comfortable, “there... Ryuuji... Our past mistakes don’t make us bad people today. We learnt and grew from them... We are not who we were back then. Besides... We were just kids, and you know that what father did to us wasn’t okay. We thought he did what he did because he cared about us, but... I’m sure all of us have realized by now that his actions were driven by selfish reasons.”

“But... it still feels wrong. I know we were used as human weapons and all those things but... Do we really have an excuse...? We should have done something to stop him...”

“What could we have done? Ask him politely to stop telling us to demolish schools? He... couldn’t be reasoned with. He was too obsessed with avenging his son. I also wish things could have been different, but we can’t change the past now.”

“I... don’t know why it’s so hard to lift this guilty feeling from my chest. I know everything you say is true. I know we were just kids who had been manipulated and used. I know all of this and yet... I can’t stop feeling guilty. Knowing that all we were to him was replaceable human weapons and having been gotten rid of early doesn’t exactly help...” Ryuuji grimaced as he recalled having been treated like the lowest ranking team captain out of them all. Being treated as inferior by people you grew up with and cared about for all your life wasn’t exactly something he’d like to relive anytime soon. In reunions they laughed at things like having had to call eachother by formal titles like ‘my lord’ or similar during the whole alien act, but in reality, Ryuuji didn’t remember the experience quite as fondly as some of his former teammates.

Hiroto gave Ryuuji a soft kiss on his forehead and started playing with his hair as he replied, “recovering isn’t an easy road, but you’re not alone in it. You have me and everyone else. We will always be there to... Ryuuji... It’s alright if you want to cry.” His vision was blurry without his glasses, but he felt the wetness of some quiet tears when he brushed his hand against his partner’s cheek.

“I’m... I’m sorry. It’s stupid of me t-to be crying over this when we’re already grown adults... I just can’t get it out of m-my head sometimes...” Ryuuji tried to wipe the tears away so Hiroto wouldn’t worry, but his shaky voice gave it away.

“It’s not stupid... Cry as much as you need... But also, you don’t need to worry about that kind of things... I can promise that you deserve this and much more... You’re the—“ He was interrupted when Ryuuji suddenly placed a hand on his mouth.

“I get it, I get it... I’m not crying anymore, it’s fine.” After finally managing to wipe his tears away, Ryuuji was able to give his husband a loving smile. “Once you start getting overly sappy there’s no stopping you, and I’m tired... Let’s just go to sleep, alright?”

“I can’t believe you don’t appreciate it when I open up my heart...” Hiroto’s voice sounded muffled under his lover’s hand. He took advantage of this and gave his palm a soft kiss that made Ryuuji blush slightly as he uncovered his mouth.

“I love you. Thank you for everything.” With one last kiss and exhausted after letting his emotions out, Ryuuji finally fell asleep, embraced and feeling loved by Hiroto.


End file.
